


女同学

by SHUDAO



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUDAO/pseuds/SHUDAO
Summary: 真正被那恶俗的玩具进入时，迪亚波罗的眼泪几乎流下来，晕开她黑色的眼线，在脸上留下两道黑色的印记，像是遁入空门的悲伤妓女。





	女同学

初流乃=茸妹

 

迪亚波罗最近频繁从特里休口中听到“初流乃”这个名字，特里休提起她的次数多到让人耳朵生茧，多到迪亚波罗怀疑他们是不是正在一场热恋中。然后有一天，特里休终于把这位小巧可爱的女同学带回了家做客。

名叫初流乃的女同学身材小巧，面容精致，一头金子般的头发编成三个发圈，配上她扑闪的大眼睛和大理石那般白皙的肌肤，使她看上去如同摆在艺术馆中的珍贵瓷娃娃。

从那以后，初流乃便时常拜访，巧的是今天特里休碰巧不在家……但事情为什么会变成这样？

 

 

迪亚波罗被按在柔软的床上，身下的床单被洗到发白，粉色的头发胡乱地铺了满床。她身上的衣服被扒了个干净，只留一件蕾丝胸衣。黑色的蕾丝直接勒在她丰满的乳房上，那些雪白滑腻的乳肉看起来随时都会在下一秒撑开不堪重负的蕾丝。

迪亚波罗的上半身干干净净，只出了一层薄汗，但她的下半身看上去就没有这么干净了。她的腿间一片湿滑，大腿被跻身其中的初流乃被迫大张，露出颜色颇深的外阴。

如同她的发色一般，迪亚波罗的耻毛也是极为艳丽的粉色，像是廉价草莓糖一般，如果自己有联觉，那一定会在看到的同时闻到一股甜腻到不行的草莓香精味吧，初流乃想。

迪亚波罗的阴蒂淫乱地肿胀起来，在她颜色艳丽而卷曲的耻毛下若隐若现。初流乃一只手的中指和无名指此时正插在迪亚波罗的阴道里，快速地抽插着，令一只手对迪亚波罗的阴蒂又是拨弄又是掐的，引得迪亚波罗发出一声声哀鸣。

“阿姨您真是淫荡啊，被儿子的同学玩弄也会这么有感觉吗？”初流乃将手指拔出来，放在迪亚波罗面前展示一般张开手指，让她看到指间淫靡的水迹拉开一道道细丝。

“啊啊…唔嗯…拿开啊！”

迪亚波罗恼怒地叫道，她想把眼前这个披着羊皮的狼一脚踹下去，但是她随即羞愤地发现自己的身体早已在初流乃的玩弄下软成一摊，完全使不上力。

初流乃对于迪亚波罗的叫骂置若罔闻，她利落地脱下了不必要的衣服，只留下那不长的学生百褶裙和黑色及膝袜。初流乃还处在发育期，她的乳房称得上“小巧可爱”，微微鼓起一个弧度，乳头是淡淡的粉色，在冷风中渐渐立起来，像是青涩的草莓，待人品尝。

初流乃有着天使一般的脸庞、身体，却做着令恶魔都为之颤抖的下流事情。

她膝行到迪亚波罗脸的正上方，用手拎着裙子，露出青涩的、呈现淡粉色的下体。 “阿姨，帮帮我。”初流乃用着请求的语气，却是直接一手撬开迪亚波罗的嘴巴，对着她涂着均匀的黑色口红的嘴坐了下去。

迪亚波罗的舌头迫不及防地触碰到了初流乃下身那处嫩肉，没有令人不适的异味，却让她打从心底里抗拒，于是她在牙齿碰到那突起的小核时咬了下去。

初流乃小声地尖叫了一声，然后她用力的一巴掌扇在迪亚波罗的左胸上，白皙的皮肤上很快浮现出一层粉色。迪亚波罗的左胸被初流乃用力地揉捏，像是揉面团一般被揉成各种样子，她的乳头也被狠狠地拽着掐着。

“阿姨，好痛！”

初流乃的表情阴沉下来了那么一瞬，她用属于少女的委屈的声音抱怨着。对于她施加在迪亚波罗身上的暴行毫无愧疚之情。迪亚波罗只觉得胸部一阵钻心的痛，被掐弄乳首又让她又痛又爽，她痛苦地求饶道：“我知道了，我会帮你舔的！快停下！”

为表诚意，迪亚波罗小心翼翼地舔弄起初流乃的小穴，生怕一个不小心又惹这位瘟神生气。 初流乃的腰肢微微打着颤，不自觉地小幅度扭动起来。她的手插进迪亚波罗的粉发之中，与她游刃有余的表情不同，她的小穴诚实地吐出一股股水来。

“阿姨您看上去真熟练呢，帮几个人这么做过了？”初流乃的脸上泛起一层薄红，挂起一个暧昧的笑，待到迪亚波罗的舌头几乎要失去知觉的时候，初流乃才终于起身暂时放过了迪亚波罗。

初流乃坐到一边，叉开双腿，她用手指拔开自己的阴唇，皱起了眉，一副苦恼的样子看着自己沾染上黑色唇膏的下体。

“都怪阿姨，我下面都被您弄脏了。”初流乃眨了眨眼，像是想到什么好主意那样，凑近了迪亚波罗，“对了，不如用阿姨您流出的水帮我弄干净吧？”

 

初流乃重新回到迪亚波罗两腿之间，用手将她的大腿尽可能地拉开折起，像是她真的有可以进入迪亚波罗身体里的器官一般将两人的下体相接，扭动起腰，不停的磨蹭着。

迪亚波罗只感觉与初流乃相触碰到的地方一片湿滑，在两人的阴蒂碰到一起时，她们都浑身一抖。

“嗯…哼……快停下！”

迪亚波罗地大腿不住的打颤，夹紧了初流乃的腰，她能感受到两人立起的阴蒂互相拨弄带来的过电一般的快感。初流乃的阴蒂偶尔滑入迪亚波罗的穴口，惹得她几乎是欲求不满地夹紧了小穴。

“阿姨真的想让我停下吗？明明还想要更多吧？”初流乃小声地呻吟着，她稳住呼吸，嘲笑着迪亚波罗的口是心非，“阿姨的水都流到我身上了。”

迪亚波罗不知有多久没被人这么对待过了，自从生下特里休后，她那高于常人的性需求就只能靠自己的手和枯燥的玩具来解决，初流乃这般对待她，让迪亚波罗在恼怒的同时竟得到一股奇异的满足感，要是她真的能操进来，把自己填满就好了。迪亚波罗有一秒种闪过了这样的念头。

所以当初流乃从带来的包里掏出哪有着微妙弧度的双头龙时，迪亚波罗心情十分复杂。

“啊啊！…好、大…舒服…”

真正被那恶俗的玩具进入时，迪亚波罗的眼泪几乎流下来，晕开她黑色的眼线，在脸上留下两道黑色的印记，像是遁入空门的悲伤妓女。

迪亚波罗的身体弓起，舒服到脚趾都蜷起。她高潮的样子美极了，她汗淋淋的身体微微反射着光，她是在阳光中到达极乐的恶魔。

初流乃没管正在高潮的迪亚波罗，她将玩具一寸寸塞入迪亚波罗的身体后慢慢地咬着红润的唇沉下腰吃下狰狞的玩具。她的嘴巴张开着，发出了小兽一般的呜咽声。

玩具的弧度使得两人不用像两条狗一样跪在地上只有屁股相接。初流乃适应后就用力操进迪亚波罗可怜红肿的小穴，房间里回响着噗呲噗呲的淫靡水声。

“嗯…啊……”

“哈啊！再快……啊啊！”

迪亚波罗食髓知味地摇摆起腰，发出高亢的呻吟，她用涂着黑色甲油的手抓住自己硕大的乳房揉捏着，另一手附在初流乃小巧的乳房上挑逗着那小点。

初流乃的眼睛蒙起一阵水雾，她没力气一般慢下了动作。迪亚波罗不满的夹住了身体里的玩具，初流乃再次挺进时，那被夹住的玩具在她自己的阴道里进到了前所未有的深度。

“呀啊！唔……嗯…要到了…阿姨、您好坏！”初流乃被仰起脖颈，发出小猫一般甜甜的声音，随后软了腰，脱力地倒在迪亚波罗身上，她小小的胸部几乎被迪亚波罗颇为夸张的胸部埋起来。

“哼…果然就只是个可恶的小鬼。”

迪亚波罗用手扣住初流乃的腰，用力的向上挺起腰，两人在一阵阵肉体拍打声、呻吟声、水声中达到了高潮。

身下的床单一片狼籍，迪亚波罗此刻没心思管这床单和压在自己身上时刻要睡过去的小鬼了。此刻她只渴望一觉睡到第二天。

等到迪亚波罗真的睡去后，趴在她身上的初流乃直起身，她看着迪亚波罗的裸体，露出一个微笑。

初流乃又找到了一个和她心意的玩具。


End file.
